Vegetas crush
by Flame779
Summary: Bulma dates yamcha in highschool and chi-chi dates goku but what happens when the saiyen prince sings a song and their all determind to find out so much hat thhey team up with his bully sister? Read to fin out what happens next but heres a clue Hearts will be broken relationships will crumble and trusts broken (Vegeta will swear in this and i dont own the song nor dbz)
1. Vegetas crush

**I don't go to highschool so I have no idea what it's like /**

Vegeta sat in the back goku tapped him on the shoulder "what" Said vegeta hissing "wanna play truth or dare?" Asked goku "Whatever it takes to not have or listen to mr walls boring teaching" Said vegeta rolling his eyes 'what's going on?" Asked bulma "Truth or dare" replied chi-chi "fuck off" Said vegeta his tail wished angrily in his shirt

"No jerk it's a wonder why goku puts up with you" Said bulma "Yeah it's a wonder how I put up with him!" Said vegeta "For once Vegata I understand how you feel" Said chi-chi "I do not feel" Said vegeta spitting the word feel was like venom being spat out

They all shivered "anyway who wants to go first?" Asked Krillin "really? Cue ball? He's playing to?" Asked vegeta rolling his eyes "yes and stop calling him cue ball" Said bulma "you don't order me woman!" Hissed vegeta

"Let's just get this over with" said 18 "yeah for once I agree with the Android" Said vegeta 18 glared "truth or dare goku" Asked chi-chi "dare" Smiled goku "dance like a chicken!" Said chi-chi vegeta laughed silently "whats going on over their" Asked the teacher a new voice spoke up "_nothing"_ Said a girl with blond hair with a red stripe with navy blue eyes in front of them the teacher growled but nodded turning back to the chalk board the girl smirked and leaned back in her chair vegeta smirked back

"You owe me bro" Said fire "you know you won't claim it" challenged vegeta "hey we'll see" shrugged the girl and put her chair on the ground and leaned back "bro!?" They all nearly Shouted "yeah my sister" he said shrugging fire saluted and continued talking to her boyfriend striker

"Well lets continue" Said Krillin as goku chicken danced "truth or dare bulma" Said bulma "dare!" Smiled bulma "I dare you to hmm" Said goku yamcha fur in "cut vegetas sisters hair" he said smiling bulmas eyes a

Widened and vegeta growled bulma sighed and picked up a pair of scissors and cut the bottom a grabbed a tiny piece of fires hair when in a flash a hand grabbed her wrist "what are you doing" Asked vegetas sister "don't worry it was a dare I'm only cutting off a small bit" Smiled bulma

The girl nodded and let go of bulmas wrist and bulma cut the tiniest piece and sat down the scissors "truth or dare vegeta!" She said smiling "dare I ain't a coward" he said hissing "now class we must preséntate our singing towards the class" Said the teacher as vegeta scoffed and rolled his eyes the teacher knew he was t gonna participate

"I got it I dare you to sing a song for the person you love or like!" Said bulma "What!?" Shouted vegeta you could hear vegetas sister's laughter even if you were half way cross the country striker was trying his hardest not to laugh he was on a bad term for dating the princes sister he didn't want it to worsen with laughing

"Fine" Said vegeta he walked to the front of the class and started singing much to everyone's shock (even fires) he was pretty good better then any of them that's for sure (no one's heard fire sing ever either)

_Easy come, easy goThat's just how you liveOh take, take, take it all but you never giveShould've known you was trouble from the first kissHad your eyes wide open_

_Why were they openGave you all I had and you tossed it in the trashYou tossed it in the trash, you didTo give me all your love is all I ever ask'Cause what you don't understand is_

_I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah yeah)Throw my head on a blade for ya (yeah yeah)I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah yeah)You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah yeah)Oh whoa ohI would go through all this painTake a bullet straight through my brainYes I would die for you babyBut you won't do the sameNo no no no_

_Black, black, black and blueBeat me {til I'm numbTell the devil I said hey when you get back to where you're fromMad woman, bad woman that's just what you areYeah you'll smile in my face then rip the breaks out my carGave you all I had and you tossed it in the trashYou tossed it in the trash, you didTo give me all your love is all I ever ask_

_'Cause what you don't understand isI'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah yeah)Throw my head on a blade for ya (yeah yeah)I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah yeah)You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah yeah)Oh whoa ohI would go through all this painTake a bullet straight through my brainYes I would die for you babyBut you won't do the same_

_If my body was on fireOoh you'd watch me burn down in flamesYou said you love me, you're a liar'Cause you never ever, ever didBut darling I'd still catch a grenade for ya (yeah yeah)Throw my head on a blade for ya (yeah yeah)I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah yeah)You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah yeah)Oh whoa ohI would go through all this painTake a bullet straight through my brainYes I would die for you, babyBut you won't do the sameNo no no no no_

They all stared at the saiyen prince in shock and then the z gang realised vegeta did have a crush he could've not had one and that would've been the end but now they know

He has a crush

Who is it

Who caught the cold princes saiyen's heart?

Who took away his heart

Who mad his heart beat?

They didn't know and they saw fire looking shocked seems like she didn't know either they didn't like the blond for the fact she was a bully a cold hearted bully

But they were determined and who knows vegeta better then his own sister


	2. Teaming up

Bulma was shocked and the rest were to fire wasn't smirking ash she was stiff she got up and left when the bell rang they saw fire outside leaning against a wall smoking a cigarette her bony arm was across her chest she is the most disered girl in the school

"Hey did you know your brother had a crush?" Innocent,y Asked goku fiee took the smoke out her mouth and blew it at his face smoke made him cough "no I didn't" said fire "your his sister!? How can you not know?!" Challenged bulma fire looked at her anger was in her eyes

"I DONT KNOW" Shouted fire grabbing bulma and flinging "fire!?" Shouted vegeta "you can't hurt bulma!" Said vegeta "like I care?" Said fire "and I've already told you to stop smoking!" Said vegeta angrily "your not my dad" said fire "yes but I am your older brother!" Said vegeta "and the prince of all saiyens" he said continuing fire rolled her eyes but knew he was just worried for her

Smoking effected everyone but her for some odd reason her lungs weren't harmed and neither was any part of her body "bro I told you I am not harmed by smoking" Said fire "I know just stop it your gonna end up like mum" said vegeta fire sighed and stared at the ground nodding she crushed the cigarette in her hand and the dust flew off she smiled at vegeta

"I'll Try" Said fire "thank you" Said vegeta smiling he was a total differen person round his sister for he had been the one who taught her everything she had helped him and he had helped her when they were both down they'd watched a funny movie and joke about laughing

Fire smiled as he walked off fire caught their stare "did vegeta just worry!?" Shouted Krillin and goku shocked "so?" Asked fire "how come you don't know who his crush is but your this close?" Asked chi-chi skeptical

Fires hand closed in a fist and her eyes darkened "I DONT KNOW" Shouted fire at the top of her lungs causing the entire play ground to look at them and cover their ears "well? Wanna wanna find out" Said bulma "Yeah" Said fire hestitant

"Let's" Said 18 before her words caught up to her she was gonna ask fire someone who could go out of control and plot to kill them all and probably do it to be fair

Fire enjoyed watching her enemies and innocents scream and suffer

She wasn't hestitant to take a life

But she changed

When she came to this school she stopped killing and going to jail every week

Maybe their was hope for fire after all

"Let's find out together" Smiled 18 "WHAT!? NO DAMN WAY!!" Shouted fire crossing her arms "their is no way I'm working with her!" Said bulma "right back at you sister!" Said fire goku was still confused as Krillin sat their shocked

"It does make sense as much as I hate to admit it but 18 does make sense..." Said chi-chi wanting to swallow her words "what?!" Shouted fire and bulma "fire is vegetas sister and knows everything about him" Said chi-chi "well I thought I did" growled fire "and bulma your one of the only friends he trusts so we could be at both places at once killing two birds with one stone" said chi-chi "wait what birds?" Asked goku

"ITS A FIGURE OF SPEECH YOU IDIOT!" Fire yelled face palming "HEY DONT CALL GOKU A IDIOT!" Shouted chi-chi hitting fire with a frying pan but the frying pan snapped in half and fire turned round angry "shit!" Sweared chi-chi

Fire breathed in and out angrily sighing "could someone give me something to hit" Said fire goku nodded and Krillin grabbed a brick struggling to lift it then 18 grabbed it fire pulled back her fist and hit the brick it shattered in half and fire was holding a brick piece as a heart chi-chindainted realising that was supposed to be the heart

18 dropped the brick and fire put her hair down "what you staring at" snapped fire as she put her hair back in the pony tail "nothing it's just your hair is really pretty" Smiled bulma "Well...Thanks" Said the blond haired red striped girl smiling "well what's the plan" Asked piccolo "How about we just stay around the saiyen and make a chat group were we all say our findings of the day" Said goku "that's an idiotic idea but we don't have any more ideas so go with it" shrugged fire

"Unfortunately" said bulma

**_Test group _**

**_Flame 101- Well he acted normal at home what about you guys any suspicious activity?_**

**_Food lover!- no who is this _**

**_Pan warrior- me either I'm chi-chi_**

**_Flame 101- im fire obviously _**

**_Rich gurl- im bulma and neither have I_**

**_Pickle- I'm piccolo and I barely hang out with vegeta so what do you think _**

**_Bald eagle- the names Krillin and me either_**

**_Flame 101- knew this was a bad idea _**

**_Android 18- Well I figured out she has blue eyes?_**

**_Flame 101- not helpful! Blue eyes are unique but many people have them heck I have navy blue!_**

**_Android 18- it rules out more then half girls at our school though. They rest have brown eyes Or green _**

**_Rich gurl- hey your right so it's every girl blue eyed girl at our school other then fire _**

**_Flame 101- obviously!_**

**_Food lover!- hey guys I got to go _**

**_Chi-chi- _****_yeah gotta go study bye!_**

**_Everyone has left chat _**

**—————-**

**Leave reviews on what the clues will be btw! **


	3. Vegetas worried

"Hey Fire What day is it today?" Asked bulma "ummm Thursday? Why?" Asked fire skeptic it's only been a day and bulmas already twlkng to her like friends "shit it's gym day!" Groaned bulma "oh? What's gum day?" Asked fire

"Seriously? Oh right you would never come to school on Thursdays cause of essays you'd skip out on let me guess no essay?" Said bulma sarcastically "yeah? Why don't you like gym day?" Asked fire "its a day where you wrote an essay then do gym the entire day ugh! Now that theirs no essay its just a day of working out!" Groaned bulma "And that's bad how?" Smirked fire

"Vegeta come on tell us?" Begged goku "no! Kakarrot!" Shouted Vegeta putting on his gym kit as he ran out he waved to his sister and fire waved back they sat down and fire looked at vegeta she saw his eyes on bulma and blushing slightly she was wearing shirts and a tight fitting t shirt she rolled her eyes

'How on planet earth could i be so blind!' She thought in her heard groaning "20 laps round the field!" Shouted the coach the saiyens shrugged and ran off coming back a minute later "done" they all said "umm ok? How about you guys go off I'll shout you when you guys are needed" Said the Couch blinking in shock vegeta sighed as he sat down

Fire sat next to him "school now!" She ordered dragging him by the arm she was angry did he seriously not trust her?? She doesn't even get along with bulma and she would never betray her brother he knew that.. right?

Meanwhile vegeta was confused he hasn't seen fire this mad since he hit striker when fire and striker kissed she was fuming mad

"What's wrong?" Asked vegeta "don't whats wrong me?! We tell each other every damn thing and you keep a secret!? Heck I told you about my crush on striker I knew you'd take it badly but I told you! How could you not trust me enough to tell me!" Shouted fire angrily jabbing his chest vegeta was angry he was allowed to keep secrets!

But the look in her eyes was the look of betrayal like someone had ripped out her heart and stomped on it like her trust had been broken

He decided to play dumb "but I told you everything!" Angrily Shouted vegeta "YOU HAVE THE GUTS TO LIE TO MY FACE YOU BASTERD!" Shouted fire hitting vegeta in the face vegeta was furious "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU YOU ASSHOLE!" Shouted vegeta "I KNOW YOU LIKE BULMA" and with that fire stomped off leaving a furious and shocked vegeta

He growled at her and walked off 'was I really that obvious?' He asked himself 'Even if I kept a secret from her she shouldn't have reacted this way I'm allowed to keep secrets!' He said to himself 'yeah but how would you feel if she lied to your face? Or kept a secret from you?' A far part of his mind Asked and for a moment he thought he was going insane

But the voice was right

He would react badly

Little did he know fire was crying as she stared outside striker saw her

"Hey Fire whats wrong" he asked her not used to seeing her cry "im fine striker" said fire smiling "you know your not now, what's wrong and don't give me im fine crap cause your crying" Said striker fire rolled her eyes "fine I'm upset because of vegeta!" She admitted "look you can spend a few days at my house then you can talk to vegeta!" Said striker smiling fire smirked and nodded "fine" she said

Vegeta was at home and he was getting worried it's been 8 hours since fire came home! School ended 8 hours ago! She was gone he called bulma "Hey bulma do you know where fire is she's hiding her ki and I can't find her" Said vegeta worried "I'm coming over right away!" Said bulma on the phone

**I know vegetas a bit ooc I'm not that good at his character even though he is mg favourite again sorry and for the wait two chapters are coming out this one and more bulma x vegeta in the next one cya! Also sorry it's short**


	4. Vegeta x bulma

**I am tired lol I knew if I fell asleep then I wouldn't be aboe to publish this part when I promised so...**

Bulma jumped into her lamberghini and drove to vegetas place she could feel her heart racing and her heart beatin in her ears her palms sweated as she fever uth e steering week tighter "why do I feel like this?" She asked herself "why do I feel like my heart is gonna explode and my knees getting weak?" She asked herself "I'm going crazy" she continued chuckling a bit as she drove into the drive way of the apartment block

She shivered as thhe cool breeze whizzed past her a bunch of thugs lived round these parts and the building they lived in was old and looked close to falling down she approached the desk "Hi my names bulma I'm here to see vegeta?" She said the person worming at the front rolled their eyes "block 6 room 7 on your left the elevator is out of business so use the stairs" Said the person at the front bulma smiled as she looked st the stars in horror they were old and rusty they looked like they would drop beneath her feet at any minute

But she swallowed her fear and ran up the steps she knocked on the door and vegeta opened it worried "where's fire!?" He asked looking for her "she'll turn up!" Said bulma "no you don't understand!" Said vegeta "what?!" Shouted bulma "people are after her!" Shouted vegeta "what?" Asked bulma "my crush wasn't the only secret I kept from fire" he said ashamed as bulma side hugged him "tell me what's wrong" Said bulma as they sat on a damp must old couch "bad people are after fire their awful people stringer then me and goku! They want to use her take away her life to travel to dimensions! They want to be able to get everyone to grovel at their feeet an Ethel want fires life blood to do it I've been protecting her" Said vegeta

"Oh vegeta she's suppressed her energy she's smart" Said bulma smiling "I sure hope so" he said worried he blushed when he realised what perdicerment they were in he had his head close to her umm (cough) chest and her arm was slung over his shoulders

"You can't live here though" Said bulma "why?" Asked vegeta "it's not sanitary" Protested bulma "so?" Asked vegeta crossing his arms "you have to stay with me" Said bulma 'why what happens if fire arrives! And she finds out I'm not here!" Stubbornly said vegeta "she won't!" Said bulma "how do you know?" Asked vegeta "because fire can detect your energy now! Let's get you settled into my house!" Smiled bulma vegeta knew he wasn't winning so he nodded as they started to pack his stuff bulma packed fires room and vegeta packed his

When they were all set up bulma Smiled "Wanna watch a movie?" Asked bulma "movie?" Asked vegeta "yeah how about goosebumps" Said bulma putting it on vegeta ended up covered by bulma screaming at the monsters "Gret off me" groaned vegeta pushing her off "Hey!" Shouted bulma spvegeta shrugged "what you wanna do now?" Asked bulma "how do I know woman!?" Shouted vegeta "how about we cook!" Shouted bulma Smiling "ok?" Said vegeta as they walked into the kitchen

When they came out they had a burnt tray of cookies and being covered in flower and more they both started laughing "We're awfuk cooks!" Laughed bulma "I know!" Said vegeta smiling "aww is that a smile I see so the stone cold guy can actually smile" Teased bulma vegetas familiar scowl truer along with a pink blush "Aww is the prince of saiyens blushing at me?" Asked bulma vegeta blushed harder "tomato man!" Shouted bulma as vegeta scowled and walked off coming back with a tomato and smashing it in her face

"Now who is tomato man" said a smirking vegeta "your dead!" Laughed bulma as she grabbed a egg and dumped it on his hair vegeta laughed and grabbed some flour throwing it on her


End file.
